1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of mounting replaceable type on imprinters and especially deals with magnetic type holders for heated print heads or spindles of imprinters.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore type holders for imprinters required elongated type blocks with keys loosely fitting the holders and with successive rows of type keyed together creating gaps permitting the type to drop out of full contact with the holder thereby greatly decreasing the heat transfer from the heated print head to the type and requiring high temperature print heads to make up for the loss in heat transfer. The elongated type blocks were expensive, about 3/4 inches long, and since they could shift, smudged printing would frequently occur. It would therefore be an improvement in this art to avoid the requirement for elongated type blocks, maintain good heat transfer between the imprinter print heads and the type, and prevent shifting or movement of the type blocks during high speed operation of the imprinters.